<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours Truly, Julia by Lucy_loo_157</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832967">Yours Truly, Julia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_loo_157/pseuds/Lucy_loo_157'>Lucy_loo_157</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_loo_157/pseuds/Lucy_loo_157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia is a girl from 1864. This is her dairy of love and her life. For context this won't be historically accurate because it is a romanticized version of the 1800s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours Truly, Julia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They will tell you love is meaningless, that you should focus on your studies, but think. Are they truly correct? I mean, you see happy couples everywhere  all the time. So tell me, why can't that be me? I may not be a fair maiden in distress but I deserve a happy ending too. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad guy, but I have done my fair share of bad things. I sometimes feel I don't deserve to be in the place I am now. I live in a nice household, I have good friends, but... love? Is there anything like that?</p><p>I've read in stories that love doesn't come by often. I trust thise stories but love can't just be a once in a lifetime experience, can it? I don't want to live a useless life full of dull relationships. Why can't I deserve adventure? Alas, I should probably stop dwelling and tell you all my life story.</p><p>Hello to whom this reader is. I may not be able to see you but I'm sure you look ravishing right now. I shall introduce myself; my name is Julia. I don't know when you are reading this  but for me it is 1864. Today is an anniversary but I will explain more about that later. Currently, I am sat in the living room of my house. My hair is up in a fancy braid that my old maid taught me to do. What a lovely woman she was. She cared a lot about me. How I wish I kept in contact with her. I am draped in a very fancy dress if I do say so myself. It was once my mothers. The day I was born I was told it will soon be mine. I hope it still fits me in death too. The top part of the dress is a frilly shirt. There is a black lace collar and buttons that go half way down the shirt. The sleeves are puffed and the whole shirt is beige chiffon. The skirt drops to the floor and is quite a dark brown. To connect to the shirt, it uses a string belt that looks sort of like what a corset looks like. I love this dress dearly and wish I wore it more often.</p><p>For a small house, my living room is quite big. It has all the things it needs to have: a fireplace, a cupboard, a sitting area, and anything you think a living room needs. If someone were to die here, it would take a while for the people to figure out how the death was done. Looking back on that  sentence, I sound rather suspicious. I promise I'm not, but murder is such an interesting topic to think about. Think of all the possible ways you can do it. With technology becoming ever-growing, that gives more ways as well. Also, there is ways to cover up your tracks. Though difficult, getting away with murder is possible. For one, don't be an idiot. If you're going to murder, know the consequences. You can't just act as though it is a fun little thing. No, that's not how it works. Murder is serious. Don't murder for no reason. Murder is for a cause; money, to be safe, to stop a bad person. Also remember the impact it will take on your mental health. No one thinks about it these days but mental health is important. If you are not mentally stable enough, don't murder. If you end up going mad people will suspect you. And they can also send you to an asylum. Mental health is so mistreated nowadays so trust me, you don't want to murder when aren't in a good state of mind. To be frank, I probably shouldn't be saying all of these things. I don't know when this book will be found, but I don't want to be thought of as a bad person to the person reading this.</p><p>Anyway I haven't finished describing what is happening currently before I get to the past. I am sat on my chaise longue whilst having a nice hot cup of tea. Tea will forever surprise me with how good it is. For tonight being a special night, I have taken it upon myself to indulge in as many cups of tea as i would like. I am also using my best tea set. It was a gift from my aunt before she passed away. The cup is made from the finest ceramics. Painted on it, is pastel pink, yellow and blue flowers. On the largest flower, a Morpho Hecuba is perched. For those who don't know, a Morpho Hecuba is a large butterfly. Its wings look like a sunset. Its wingspan can range from 13-20 centimetres. However, thjs butterfly seems to be inaccurate. I won't blame artist though, it is hard to capture such a large, beautiful butterfly on it. I plan on treating myself as much as I want so everything today has been fancy. Even the fountain pen I'm using to write this is my best fountain pen.</p><p>Well, that's all of the interesting things that have happened in my life today, I should start writing all of the things from the past now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um idk what end notes are but if you're here thanks for reading I appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>